Stress Relief
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: Short. Best friends, Bella and Edward are facing three weeks of exams. Suffering with stress and anxiety, Bella needs the support of her best friend. Lemons. Rated M.
1. Stress Relief

**I love all the support I've been getting from you guys.**

 **Happy New Year**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Stress Relief**

 **Short. Best friends, Bella and Edward are facing three weeks of exams. Suffering with stress and anxiety, Bella needs the support of her best friend. Lemons. Rated M.**

Just two days until our first exam. Two days and I'll be hyperventilating constantly. I'd always struggled with stress which had led onto anxiety. It only makes it worse when beautiful girls like Jessica and Lauren are around. They always seemed so confident about themselves. I have something that they've always wanted though. The hottest guy in school was my best friend.

We'd been best friends since we were five when he moved to Forks. His parents were rarely home as they worked in Port Angeles but he didn't seem to mind when he played round at mine. Now that we were older, I'd go round to his after school and we'd do homework or revise together. He'd always pick me up for school and drive me home. On occasion he'd let me drive his precious Volvo.

This was one of those times. I was breathing deeply as I drove out of Forks and turned onto a new dirt track. Edward flinched whilst I drove over a large rock and continued down the bumpy track. We liked exploring the forests so he didn't question where I was going. The trees stretched above the car, hiding the sunlight. When I broke the trees, there was a long stretch of grass before the trees started up, creating a dense darkness.

Switching the engine off, I gripped the wheel for a moment. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Emerald green eyes stared into the back of my head as I stepped out and closed the door. Walking round the front of the car, I pulled his door open and climbed onto his lap. With my thighs on either side of his, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wound round my waist and he gave me a crooked smile.

"Why are we here Bella?"

My heart beating fast, I cupped his cheek. Running my fingers through his fringe, the crooked smile I loved spread across his face. After taking several deep breaths, I was ready to ask for what I'd been thinking about the last few weeks.

"You know I struggle with stress and anxiety. It becomes unbearable when we have exams. I think I know a way to relax and control it some of the time."

His smile grew wider as he held me closer to his chest.

"What would that be, clever girl?"

Taking a large breath, it fanned over his face and he opened his mouth slightly as if to taste my breath.

"I want to have sex."

His mouth opened and closed several times. At a loss for what to say, he ran the back of his fingers across my temples.

"We'll be going to UW next year. You know I hate new places and new people. When we start going to parties and drinking, I'll eventually have to have sex. I want you to be my first."

I took a deep breath as I realised he still had yet to react.

"I want you to be my first because I trust you. You care for me and I know you'll look after me when we do it. You'll be gentle and you'll…"

"Wait… You want me to take your virginity?"

Eyebrows furrowed, he moved a hand down to my knee and held it tightly in his grasp. Nodding my head a little, he blinked a few times before pulling my knee towards him. The movement caused my pulsing core to rest over a hard spot in his pants.

"Now?"

Blushing slightly, I nodded again. He tucked my hair behind my ear and ghosted his fingers across my cheeks. Placing his lips to my forehead, he bucked his hips up.

"You want me to take your virginity in my car?"

"No. I want you to lay me in the grass and take my virginity."

I pressed my lips to his cheek before climbing out of the car. He followed suit and slammed the door over behind himself. Slowly and steadily, I walked backwards until he caught up to me. Laying down in the grass, he crawled over me. Not wasting a moment, he popped the button on my jeans as he nestled between my legs.

Holding the back of both my knees, he lifted them up. I tipped my head forward to watch his lips trial straight down my body without breaking contact once until he got to my right ankle. He took his time undoing my lace before pulling my shoe and sock off. Dragging his lips back up my leg, he travelled across my sensitive skin before falling down my left leg. He repeated the motion of removing my shoe and sock.

My head fell back against the soft luscious grass whilst he started to unbutton my purple tartan shirt. With three of the bottom buttons undone, he placed his lips above my panty line. He continued to kiss up my body, nipping at my skin. The higher he got, he undid the next button. When all the buttons were undone he ran his hands over my stomach.

"You are beautiful Bella. Truly beautiful."

Nuzzling my neck, he placed hot, wet kisses to my skin, his hands continuously moving over my stomach. After a couple of minutes, he slowly inched his fingers lower until he had hooked his fingers into the loops of my jeans. Cautiously but confidently, he pulled my jeans down my legs and off my feet. I sucked in a deep breath as the warm afternoon air touched my skin.

He crawled back over me as his soft fingers, slid up the outside of my legs. My breath got caught in my throat; my heart pounding against my chest. Brushing his nose along my collar bone, his thumbs began small circles on the inside of my thighs. He drew the circles higher and higher until his fingers were over my sensitive clit.

I couldn't make a sound. My mind was fuzzy. There was nothing I could do in that moment. Every touch he made pushed me further into the haze. I was at his mercy.

The sound of his belt cleared my mind for a moment before it blurred again. One of his hands had left my body and I could feel his body move over mine. Bare skin touched to my legs causing me to gasp. His legs were nestled between mine as his hands rested over my thighs.

Drawing his fingers up to the line of my panties, he stroked my skin for a while as he peppered my chest with kisses. Inch by inch, he pulled my panties down my legs and off my feet. I'd stopped breathing. Here I was, my best friend staring at my almost naked body, about to take my virginity.

"So beautiful."

He didn't move for a moment and I flicked my eyes down. In his boxers, his eyes, filled with lust, constantly ran up and down my body. Taking my thighs into his hands, he leaned over me again. My eyes closed as he rocked his hips into mine. I moaned loudly. His lips pressed to my throat and he pulled my legs which caused my core to rub against his member.

Disappearing from my space, I waited for his touch. Suddenly and unexpectedly, something was inside of me. I realised that I hadn't mentioned that he needed to use a condom but was thankful he had thought of that. He hadn't pushed past my barrier yet but he was close. He was big. It felt amazing.

There was a slight cool breeze that started up and helped me calm my nerves. The soft grass below me tickled my neck and legs. I could feel the sun shining down on my face as Edward hovered over the rest of my body. A tweet of a bird came from overhead, a warbler of some kind. My senses were overloaded.

Lips placed to the top of the valley of my breasts. I lay one hand on the back of his head causing him to smile up at me. With a slight nod of my head, he pushed himself all the way into me. Crying out in pain as he shattered my virginity, I curled my fingers into his hair. He grunted from the force I used in pulling his hair.

Tears began to trickle down my face and I tried to regulate my breathing. Feeling the tension within me, Edward ran his lips up and down from my throat to my breasts. He held my hips still as his fingers stoked my waist. Patiently, he waited before sliding out of me a little and pushing back in. Repeating his actions a couple of times, the pain remained before, thankfully, dying and pleasure taking its place.

The air in my lungs left me every time he pulled further from me and slid back in. Whilst I felt amazing, I was doing nothing, my hands both lying flat on the ground again. The gorgeous young man above me is doing all of the work. He was enjoying it himself though. His lips hovered just over my chest and his breath fanned across my skin.

Subconsciously, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I came for the first time. There was nothing I could do as he started to rock his hips to mine. He quivered above me. Finally, he pulled from me and lowered himself beside me.

I lay my head on his shoulder with my hand on his stomach. My best friend is amazing. Edward's always been there for me and done whatever I've wanted. This seemed different though. He wanted to do it. He enjoyed doing it. He enjoyed doing it with me.

Pecking his chest, I carefully stood up as my legs were sore. Quickly, I gathered my clothes and made my way towards the forest. I'd suddenly become self-conscious, half naked in front of him. Never before had anyone seen me that under dressed. Our relationship would be different now. There was no going back.

We'd both sat in silence as he drove us to his house. Neither of us had said anything as of yet. I wanted the tension to disappear and to be best friends again. That wouldn't happen any time soon though. We'd crossed a boundary that shouldn't ever be crossed by friends.

When he'd parked outside his house, instead of going straight inside, he met me round at the front of his car. He lifted my hands into his and pressed his lips to my forehead. I felt safe whenever I was in his arms. He was toned; very toned. With strong muscles, he could hold me in a tight grasp and protect me from myself and others.

"Thank you."

Placing a hand on the back of my head, he gave me my favourite crooked smile. I stepped into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You know I'd do anything for you Bella."

He rested his lips against the top of my head and slid his hands into the back pockets of my jeans. Giving my bum a squeeze, he breathed out deeply through his nose.

"Any time you want to do it again, tell me."

"Okay."

Taking a step away from me, he kept one hand in my back pocket as we started to walk into his house. I dropped my bag by the door and slid my shoes off whilst he went into the kitchen. His house was beautiful, modern and massive. Every room had a panel of buttons connecting to the lights, windows, sound systems and in the living room, the electric fireplace.

I turned the lights on in the living room and grabbed the TV remote from the glass coffee table. There is an array of furniture in here and I often move around to be more comfortable. Now, I decided on sitting on the large rounder chair. It had a linen/cotton fabric that made it so soft to sit on. I curled my feet underneath me as I started to flick through the channels, trying to find something to watch.

Edward came into the room and turned the lights down low. He took the remote from my hands before sitting next to me. I curled into his side as he flicked to the movies and put my favourite, Romeo and Juliet, on. Normally he'd complain when it was on because I watch it so often. This time, he lay his hand on my waist under my shirt. His fingers rubbed my stomach but he didn't look at me.

Throughout the movie I could feel his eyes on me. His breathing was slow and constantly fanned over my face. With each rise and fall of his chest, my fingers that lay on his chest curled into his shirt. It was all so distracting. The movie was coming to an end, Romeo about to die. For some reason as he died tears began to spill down my cheeks. My heart ached. I replaced Leonardo DiCaprio with Edward.

"You're crying Bella."

"It's a sad movie. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost my Romeo."

I lay my hand over his chest and leaned my chin on his shoulder.

"And who is your Romeo?"

Trailing my hand down his chest, I pressed my lips to his shoulder before moving closer to him.

"I don't know but if I ever lost him, I'd probably kill myself."

Immediately, he frowned and twirled my hair around his fingers.

"Well, whoever your Romeo is, I'll make sure he stays close by your side. If you die, then I'll have to die."

He was joking. There was no humour in his voice. Everything about what he said was serious. It hurt my heart to hear him speak in this way. My life would be nothing without him in it.

I cupped his cheek and rubbed my thumb over his high cheek bone. We stared into each other's eyes for a while. Never before had I noticed the golden speckles his emerald eyes held. There were few but made his eyes shine. 'The eyes are the window to the soul.' Shakespeare was a great man and that is proven with every day that passes. His legacy lives on.

Edward's always been an open person. There isn't much that I don't know about him. He believes that he shouldn't have secrets from those that are closest to him; it only drives a wedge between him and them. His soul holds more though. The boy he was 10 years ago hides within himself. I'd recognise him anywhere. Sometimes I wished we were both young kids again. No stress, no pressure; a kid is left to live and enjoy life. That's who Edward is on the inside.

"Do you want to see a movie with me on Friday? There's that new romance out. 'She Will Be Loved'. I know you want to see it."

"You never like watching romances. Why now?"

He lifted me onto his lap, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Lauren asked me out again today. I said no, like always. She's going to see the new movie with Jess and Mike this Friday. She wanted to go on a double date with them."

Tucking my hair behind my ear, he placed his lips to my neck.

"I don't think she will be too happy if I turn up with you. Plus it will be after our first exam. I want to do something for you this weekend."

He spoke with his lips brushing against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Beneath me, I could feel him growing hard. It was my turn to do something for him. He'd done so much for me that I now had to repay him.

"Of course I'll go see a movie with you."

Lowering my hands to his pants, his lips stopped against my neck and he held my waist tightly. Slow and steadily, I ran my fingers around his pants waist line. He hadn't put his belt back on after earlier so I popped the button easily. Pulling his fly down, I palmed him softly. A moan vibrated against my neck and his grip loosened.

I climbed off his lap and knelt between his legs on the floor. Releasing him from his restraints, I ran my thumb over his tip and saw his fingers twitch on the chair. His head had fallen back against the chair. Taking him into my mouth, I relaxed my jaw and licked around him. I took his hands in mine and placed them in my hair, encouraging him to control my movements.

His fingers curled into my hair and he started to pull my head up and down. It was the first time I was giving a blow job. I was a little scared that he wouldn't think I was good enough. I couldn't stop now though and I didn't want to. My head bobbed up and down on him as my fingers pumped what I couldn't fit in my mouth. He began to jerk inside of me before I tasted him. Letting me take control of my head again, I took my time swallowing all of his cum.

Standing up, I stumbled out of the room and into the kitchen. It was my dream kitchen and I loved to cook for Edward's family but I was dazed right now. I had just given my best friend a blow job. Me, the anxiety filled girl, had the guts to go down on him. Seriously needing a drink, I took a long cold drink of water. Would I be able to convince myself to go back in there and face him?

Numerous minutes went by with me leaning on my elbows on the counter top. Whilst staring at the clock, I considered starting on some revision. It would at least distract me from what I'd just done. All my worrying and thinking didn't matter as two arms wound round my waist and my jean's button was popped open. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath because his hand disappeared into my panties. He stroked my slit over and over again.

"Do you want to go up to my room Bella? I'll be your slave for the night. Whatever you want, you will get."

Moaning, I clutched at the counter so hard my fingers began to hurt. I was so wet for someone; for him. No one had made me feel this way before.

"It's your house. You're the boss."

He used his immense strength to lift me up with one finger slicing through my slit so much so that it hurt. One of my hands flew down to where his was inside of my jeans. My other hand wound round behind us and curled into his hair. Placing my feet firmly on the ground, he pulled his hand out of me.

Taking my hands in his, he started to pull me out of the room and up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs, he stopped. He ran his nose along my shoulder and kissed my neck once. Unbuttoning my shirt, he pushed it off my body until it dropped to the floor. Leaving me there, he turned and strode into his room.

With slow, careful steps I followed him. He was standing at the end of his bed with his shirt on the floor. I stared to make my way over to him but he held his hand up.

"Lie down."

I did as he said and lay in the middle of his bed. He dropped his pants to the floor, his eyes on me. Placing his hands on my ankles, he moved over me so that his nose buried in the open zip of my jeans. My breathing became laboured as he brought his hands up to the top of my jeans. He pulled them down my legs, his lips following.

Kissing the inside of my right ankle, he stroked my left thigh. I gripped at the sheets below me as my build up began. He moved onto pulling my panties down my legs for the second time today. The room was warm and did nothing to calm my nerves.

"Bend your back."

With my head flat on the bed, my shoulders angled upwards and caused my back to arch off the bed. He lifted my legs up so that my feet were flat on the bed and my bum in the air. Kneeling on the bed between my legs, he pulled his boxers off and slid a condom on. He thrust deep inside me. My raised hips and angled pelvis allowed him to rest his hand over my pubis, his thumb rubbing circles around my clit. I moaned loudly as he rocked his hips to mine, pushing himself deeper and deeper. The angle made him hit my g-spot every time. I didn't last long. With my head below the rest of my body, all the blood rushed to my head only making the pleasure that much more mind-shattering. He lay me down, my head in the pillows. Leaning over me, he continued to pump himself inside of me. The tight coil in the pit of my stomach wound up quickly. We shattered into a million pieces at the same time. Gently rocking his hips against mine, he pecked my lips. Pulling out of me, he removed the condom from himself. I watched him walk into his bathroom before returning to myside. He lay down next to me and pulled me into his chest. I hoped that there would be many more times like this. It really helped with my nerves.


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
